(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-directional adjustment hinge, and more particularly, to one provided with a stable combination structure of an adjustment mechanism and allowing compact and effective components.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A furniture hinge commonly used to a cabinet is essentially comprised of a head plate, an extension arm, and a locating plate. The extension arm is pivoted to the head plate to become a movable part. The head plate is usually fixed to an object including a door plank. The extension arm is connected to the locating plate secured on the cabinet. An elastic member disposed in the head plate applies force on the extension arm to deliver a certain closing force when the door plank is pushed back to shut the cabinet.
The furniture hinge is further designed with a multi-directional adjustment in axes X, Y, and Z as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,470,531 B2, 6,643,895 B1, 6,647,591 B1, 6,694,567 B1, 6,779,233 B2, 6,845,544 B2, and 6,880,205 B2.
However, as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,643,895 B1, 6,694,567 B1 (a CIP of U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,895 B1), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,205 B2, a structure of combination provided at an adjustment cam is vulnerable to getting loosened up after prolonged use of the hinge; and Part 5 and Part 3 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,205 B2 make it more troublesome in assembly a pin is needed for connection.